hearts_desire_blogclan_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Battles(Book)
Heart's Battles By Gigglekit Forward When I began writing Heart's Desire,I did not expect the positive comments this series has brought me.I expected a small and forgotten fanfic in the corner of the blog,but that is simply not what happened.From the beginning I received attention,which isn't necessary.The books are small and won't ever become the books that Warriors are.Thank you BlogClan,for supporting me through every chapter.I hope you enjoy this.Thank you. Gigglekit Allegiances Whisper's Cats King: Coal Queen: Emerald Princess: Lily Rose Rogue Warrior: Whisper Under Cats: Willow Westy Marigold Jess Luck Chelsea Hare's Cats: King: Vole Queen: Amethyst Princess: Ember(Grandkit of Vole) Princes: Apple(Son of Vole) Cedar(Grandkit of Vole) Apple II(Grandkit of Vole) Rogue Warrior: Hare Under Cats: Star Violet Mist Oak Josef Miki Moon's Cats: King: Feather Queen: Alexandra Princesses: Emma Dawn Rogue Warrior: Moon Under Cats: Bob & Larry (the Vegietales cats!Just kidding...) Will Belle & Bella Kylie Lyla Boa's Cats King Viper Queen Slither Princess Python Prince Cobra Rogue Warrior Boa Undercats Poison Venom Fang Scale Prologue Python stared out the window.Her father,Viper,was in the garden with Cobra.They held swords,practicing.Each stroke was quickly answered with a parry.She Smiled as Cobra quickly ducked a stroke and held his sword challengingly at Viper's throat.He was a fine swordsman. Turning,Python gazed in her mirror.Her dress was a dull brown with a snakeskin belt.Her claws shimmered in the morning light.She heard a knock on her door. “Enter." A tall cat opened the door.“Princess,the letter?"Python nodded and moved to her desk. Pulling out a small envelope,she opened it.Pulling out the paper,she signed her name at the bottom“Take it."she ordered,“Take it to them." Chapter 1 Princess Lily Rose looked out the window of her bedroom.Apple and the boys were down in the field with Cedar and Apple II. The visiting family from the cats of Hare were all very different.Cedar was a quiet cat and at times Lily appreciated it.Apple II was a bit more rowdy.And Princess Ember,such a sweet cat.She enjoyed sewing with her Aunt Lily,but she was out planting flowers with Amythest and Emerald. Gazing out the window,Lily saw Luck approaching.He was Whisper's son.He was running.Lily twisted her face and confusion and walked to the door to greet him. Luck panted as he ran through the castle doors.Lily Rose gasped at his rushed manner. “Princess,it's important."he huffed,handing her a letter. She recognized the seal:a thick coiled snake with a cat's paw resting on it's back. The seal of Boa.“Apple!"she yelled up the stairs.As he came into the castle she held up the letter.“It's from Princess Python." He nodded and took the envelope.Peeling off the seal,he held it out to Lily.She took it,read it,and let the paper fall to the floor.Her eyes went wide and her paws shook. Apple leaned over to pick up the letter.He gulped. :: Dear Princess Lily Rose, I,Python,have decided now is the best time to warn you of the coming of my father's troops. We rightfully deserve the land where you make your home,and we will have it.We warn,Princess,because we are kind.''Now, since we will have the land you may choose: Surrender of fight. Sincerely, Princess Python,daughter of Viper. Apple groaned.“War?" Lily looked at him.“What do we do?" “We fight for what's ours!"he said determinedly.Sitting down on a sofa,he leaned back.“I just wish we didn't have to have war." Lily sat beside him and placed her paw on his arm.“We will be fine,"she insisted.“Whisper is an excellent warrior and he and Jess and the others-" “No,"Apple sighed,“We don't have enough soldiers for a true army." “Your parents would help us.I know they would." Apple shook his head.“I don't want to drag my parents or their kingdom into this." Silence fell on the room.And they endured the cold,nerve-racking silence. Chapter 2 Apple sighed as he gazed over the Tower.Lily was at a window,smiling bravely,but he knew she wanted to cry.Two small heads popped up beside her:Ripple and Pebble.He turned around.Beside the carriage stood Coal.He had a sword across his back,same as Apple did. He nodded at Apple,and they stepped into the carriage.As the Fox began trotting away,Apple heard Lily yell from the window:“Apple,I love you!" ---- Lily stood at the window,gazing at Apple as he entered the carriage.She felt like her heart would explode,seeing him go.With a sigh,he finally entered the carriage with Coal.Seeing him leave,she yelled.She yelled as loudly as she could.“Apple,I love you!" Turning from the window,she looked down at Ripple and Pebble.The boys weren't running or playing,and neither were their cousins.No one wanted to play or run or scream.Not then. Chapter 3 “When you see them coming,give a warning."Whisper instructed carefully. Jess slowly raised his paw.“When will the fighting start?" “When they get here,"Luck said shoving him.Whisper cleared his throat and glared at them. Apple looked over the group.Lily had convinced him to ask his parents for help and they agreed,but most of their army wasn't trained.He really did not want this war.He wanted to be ''home,''with Lily and the boys. ---- It had only been two days and Lily missed him.She wished Apple could come home,that this could all be a dream.But with each passing day it became more and more of a reality.She continued her sewing lessons with Ember,but nothing seemed the same with Apple gone. ''When will it end,''she wondered.''When? Chapter 4 Apple looked out over the horizon.They had made camp on the border of their kingdom and he was lookout tonight.It had been days since he had last seen Lily.How many days?A week?Two?He had lost count. The sun set,fading past the tree tops and Apple leaned back against a tree.He could hear something....feel ''something.Pawsteps.He froze,listening.Then he heard it:The orders of a Warrior leading his soldiers.He ran back to camp as quick as his paws could take him.They were coming. Chapter 5 Lily felt her heart beating faster as she opened the letter.It was her first letter from Apple in weeks,and she desperately hoped it wasn't bad news. Ripple and Pebble Sat nearby,waiting for her to read the letter.But she didn't read it.Not out loud,anyway. She skimmed the lines,fighting back tears,then let the paper slip from her paws. Chapter 6 Whisper and Hare gathered the soldiers.Oak and Josef held bows with quivers full of arrows while everyone else had swords.“Are we ready?"Hare asked,and everyone nodded. Apple held his sword at ready.The other cats stood on the hill for several minutes,then they charged. He saw Star go down almost immediately.Miki stood by his friend,his sword reflecting the dying sunlight.Vole ducked as an arrow passed his head,then jumped as a Sword aimed for his paws.He rolled onto the ground and swung his blade towards an enemy soldier. Apple saw warriors behind him.Spinning around,his sword cutting the air.He felt it hit hard and saw a warrior fall to the ground.He held his sword to the warrior's throat,then ran through the battlefield. He heard noise behind him.Shoving his sword backwards,he spun.Another warrior.The sword came up fast,sunlight shining.In a blinding flash Apple pulled up his sword to block it.In under a second both swords flew through the air once more.Apple groaned as he was knocked off his paws. Throwing the sword in front of him,everything went dark. Chapter 7 Pain coursed through his body.He blinked open his eyes.Everything around his was horrible.The field was empty,dotted with blood.Dead warriors littered the ground.Apple's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was the only one still alive on the field. He tried to sit up,but was forced back to the ground as his head throbbed.He could smell blood.Lot's of it.Then he realized it was coming from him - blood soaked his shirt and there were puddles of it on the ground. Groaning,he tried again to get up.Pulling himself to his knees,he let the moonlight guide him to shelter.Head pounding,Apple collapsed in the shade of a tree.He smelled more blood than he had before as his vision faded. ---- Dear Lily, I'm alright.I'm injured,but I'm alright. Don't worry,I'll be home soon.I do not know how bad my injuries are yet,but I know I'll be fine.Take care of the boys till I get home. I love you, Apple. The second the boys left the room,Lily picked up the letter and cried.Tears stained the page,but she wasn't crying for herself.She cried for Apple,and how much she missed him.For the pain his injuries brought him.How did he get injured?She didn't want to think about it.It scared her too much.It hurt too much.She didn't want to think about his pain.All she wanted to think about was he would be home soon,and that's what mattered. Chapter 8 Scale shuddered as she walked around the field.Only a few cats were still here,and they were all dead.Blood soaked the grass,and she could see trails of red puddles showing where the wounded had limped away.Gazing around the field,she realized on trail led straight to a tree.Then the trail was gone. She cautiously followed the trail of blood,shivering as she went.Huddled at the base of the tree was a skinny cat with unusual red fur...no.It was white.And stained with blood. ---- Apple blinked,light blinding his eyes.He was in a white room - no,a tent, - with a lantern hanging from the ceiling.His head throbbed and his arms ached.Blinking against the lantern,he looked up into the face of a tabby she-cat. “Who are you?"he asked immediately. The she-cat smiled.“My name is Scale.I found you on the battlefield,out by a tree,and..."she stopped as suspicion clouded his pained eyes.“What?" “You're one of them."he stated.“The cats of Boa,you're one of them.Why did you save me?" Scale gasped at this.“I..."she paused,“I don't want to leave any cat in danger.I couldn't just leave you there,barely breathing...and the way you were bleeding..."She shivered,and Apple didn't say anymore. After a moment,Apple asked “How bad am I hurt?" Scale looked him in the eye.“Bad.Really bad.Looks like you might have hit your head when you fell,and your should is pretty badly wounded.And you were out there bleeding for so long..." Apple nodded.His head protested but he ignored the pain.He knew what she was saying: He might not live.What would he tell Lily?He had to tell her something.Somehow.But he couldn't tell her the truth.It would only scare her,and he ''would ''make it home.He had to. Chapter 9 Lily looked out the window,excitement creeping through her.Today was the day Apple was coming home!She hadn't seen him in so long,it felt like forever.She could just see a carriage coming over a hill.Running down the stairs,she opened the door,a smile on her face. ---- Apple ran his claws through his fur.He knew Lily would ask him what happened,but he didn't want to worry her.What would he say to her?He hadn't seen her in so long.Now he was coming home! Slowly,Luck pulled back on the reins and the foxes began to decrease in speed.As the carriage came to a stop,Apple stepped out. Lily was smiling on the porch.There were tears in her eyes.He smiled back at her.Then she ran forward and pulled him into a hug“I've missed you."she mumbled. “So have I."Lily took his paw. Her smile faded.“Now,"she said softly,“What happened?" “I..."He paused for a moment.“In the battle...there was this warrior...I don't remember what happened after that." “You're sure you're ok?"Lily asked him,and he nodded. Chapter 10 Lily curled up the on the couch,a book in her paws.Her dress squeezed against her sides.It wouldn't be long before the kits were due;that would provide ''some ''good after all that had happened. She felt restless,pulling the cover open.Apple was upstairs,and the room was quiet.But something wasn't right.She tried to focus on the page and was failing. Something wasn't right.Lily sighed and threw down the book.No point in trying to read if she wasn't going to focus.It was a boring book anyway. ---- Ripple punched Pebble on the arm.“Ow!"Pebble protested.Ripple bit back a laugh. “Don't be so boring!"Ripple laughed.He grabbed a ball and kicked it.Pebble smiled and chased after it,sending it flying over Ripple's head.The bigger kit spun when he heard a crash. “That's not good."he moaned running after the sound.He gasped when he saw the broken stone.“That was Grandma's favorite statue!" Pebble looked at him.“Oops." “We are dead."Pebble nodded. ---- Lily heard a crash and she realized what was missing: the boys hadn't been breaking anything. Hearing the sound,she raced into the garden,squeezing through the narrow doors.“BOYS!" Ripple looked up,terror on his face.“Ma..."he stammered,moving in front of a pile of marble. Lily gasped.“That's the statue,isn't it?"Pebble nodded.“You had to break ''that ''one?" “Sorry Ma,"Pebble began,“It was an accident." Lily shook her head.“It's always an accident with you boys!Grandma will kill Me..."Lily sighed.''Mom will ''definitely ''kill me. The statue was a tall white marble cat in a fluttering gown.Her paws gracefully rested on a small tree,and the statue had been a gift from Emerald's mother.It was her favorite statue,and Lily knew she would panic when she saw it was broken. Chapter 11 “LILY WHAT DID THOSE BOYS DO!"Emerald shrieked.Lily flinched. “Mom-" “They break everything, ''Lily!"Emerald cried overlooking the broken statue. Lily sighed.“Mom,you know they didn't mean to-" “You always say that."Emerald snapped.“They break all my things and say it was an accident." “Well it was!" “You really believe it was an accident?After they ''accidentally broke my china plates?And after they accidentally broke the reading lamp?And after they accidentally broke-" “I get it."Lily interrupted.“So they break a lot of stuff accidentally.They're clumsy?" “They're trouble." “Mom!" Emerald sighed.“Lily,you let them do whatever they want!" “I do not-" “They have run of the castle,Lily."Emerald paused.“You need to control them." “I'm trying."Lily said,pushing a strand of fur out of her face. “Well try harder."Emerald said,turning back to the door.She cast one last glance at the broken statue,and was gone. Why is everything so difficult?''Lily wondered.First Apple was injured and now the boys were causing trouble.She sighed.''I hope it gets easier. Epilogue Python glared at the messenger.“You tell me we failed?" Fang nodded.The princess looked mad enough to slap him. “We do not LOOSE,Fang.We WIN.If you and that Sorry excuse of cats you call warriors do not win,you do not get your pay!" “But Princess,"Fang began timidly,“My family,we need the money." “You will have the money.If you do this for me."She handed him envelope.“If you don't,I'll find someone who really wants the money." Fang opened the letter and looked at the page.“ Princess Python,have you asked King Viper about this?" “My father knows."the princess confirmed.Python stepped over to the window,her paws on the window sill.“Will you do it?" “But what if he doesn't want-" “If he won't do ,your family does not get the money,understand?"Python glared at him. Fang nodded and walked out of the room,calling his son's name. I will have that palace.And that kingdom will fall.''She smiled.''As long as everything went to plan.